Arc en ciel
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Parte II. Cuando la amistad es realmente pura no existen motivos para rendirse… justo entonces la distancia se convierte en una aventura más, y el amor en la guía para seguir fortaleciendo una amistad. Sora y Mimi lo supieron justo a tiempo.


¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Primero que nada quiero desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de una gran celebración anoche. Lo segundo es, como siempre, anunciar que ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los utilizo sin ánimos de lucro. Ahora la parte que les importa…

Este fic no está completo, es la segunda parte de uno que hicimos una amiga y yo, ¿por qué así? Verán, justamente hace un año ambas nos conocimos mediante esta página. Increíblemente fuimos compatibles en muchísimas cosas (desde la fecha de nacimiento y los gustos), hablábamos casi todos los días de cualquier tontería, nos burlábamos una de la otra y nos echábamos una ayudita en las historias mutuamente… al punto de acercarnos y convertirnos en muy, muy buenas amigas, confidente una de la otra. Y de eso trata esta historia, de la amistad entre dos chicas que se vuelve turbulenta por razones inevitables.

Entonces, para entenderlo todo deberán entrar en la página de /_SoraTakenouchii_ (supongo que la conocen. ¡Deben conocerla! ¡Esta chica hace magia!) y leer la primera parte. No se olviden de dejarnos un hermoso review a cada una, y muchas gracias por leer mis aclaraciones largas y llenas de tonterías. Listo. Disfruten de la lectura. ¡Nos leemos al final!

**.Arc-en-ciel.  
**_Parte II._

.

.

—Y otros quizás tendrán pareja, hijos y demás, y de todos modos continuarán haciendo niñerías. Eso es lo maravilloso de crecer, de levantarnos cada mañana y no saber qué nos espera a cinco pasos de nuestra cama. Por eso, guardemos en nuestros corazones todos los momentos que pasamos con esos amigos, recordémoslos tal y como son ahora, y luego, cuando nos sintamos mal, pensemos en ellos y sonriamos con cada memoria de nuestra vida en esta "crisálida" divertida.

Los ojos de Sora siguieron rodando por toda la habitación, ahogando una risa por cómo se escuchaba a sí misma hablando en los parlantes. De pronto notó como su mejor amiga sonreía, dándole ánimos para continuar, pensando que todo aquel enredo ya había pasado, y entonces ella regresó el gesto sin dejar de recitar su discurso.

—Esta noche es sólo un visaje de lo que nos espera más adelante. Una noche de recuerdos, un rato para llorar de felicidad por superar un sueño más… una noche para descansar entre los brazos de la amistad, la perseverancia, la valentía… para así entonces seguir soñando, construyendo nuestro futuro paso tras paso, uno a la vez.  
"Cada uno ha dado su respectivo paso en este salón y hemos completado parte de esta transformación larga, de nuevo, a nuestra propia forma, porque todos somos buenos en algo… tenemos talentos peculiares… y con cada una de esas cualidades nos transformaremos en excelentes personas. Con nuestro carisma y dedicación llegamos hasta aquí, ¿qué tan alto podremos volar una vez fuera de esta caja de cristal? No sé… pero para descubrirlo debemos seguir andando, creyendo y soñando, esperando el sonido seco que indiqué que la evolución está completa y seamos por fin unas hermosas mariposas volando en el cielo.

Finalmente en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño estallido y del techo cayeron millones de papelillos de colores en formas de mariposas que cada uno tomó como si fueran reales, pues sí se parecían de verdad, incluso en la textura.

Todos menos Mimi tomaron una.

La castaña, en cambio, corrió a la parte trasera del escenario, arrastrando su lindo vestido y empujando a unos pocos alumnos para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sora.

La pelirroja apenas se encontraba bajando las escaleras cuando Mimi apareció en frente de ella, ambas se sorprendieron, como hubieran dejado de verse por mucho tiempo.

—Necesitamos hablar, Soo… —dijo Mimi, alzando su cabeza pues Sora se encontraba a cuatro escalones más arriba.

Ella la miró un segundo y respondió:

—Mimi, tengo otras cosas que hacer del comité y…

—Es urgente —la interrumpió su mejor amiga—. Por favor. Hablemos.

Sora notó la sinceridad en sus palabras y miró hacia atrás, como el director del Instituto la llamaba con un movimiento en la mano, ella suspiró y se despidió con un movimiento diferente. Así, ambas chicas terminaron fuera del salón de fiesta.

Una vez al aire libre, ninguna decía nada. Mimi se encontraba a tres pasos delante de Sora, dándole la espalda, mirando una banca solitaria. Fue la otra quien tomó el impulso y se sentó primero en el asiento de cemento, luego palmeó el frío banco, invitando a Mimi a sentarse también.

Ésta obedeció y se sentó sin mirarla. Ninguna sabía qué decir.

—Entonces… —comenzó Mimi—. Tú sola escribiste ese discurso.

—Así es.

—Fue muy emotivo.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa.

—No suelo ser tan cursi —respondió la pelirroja con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Sorprendiste a más de uno.

—Eso espero…

El aire congelado hizo aún más incómoda la situación, Sora tenía la mente dividida en dos partes, una más fuerte que la otra: la primera deseaba escuchar de una buena vez lo que Mimi tuviera que decir, y si no lo hacía, sería ella quien debería preguntar por su comportamiento, y también disculparse, pues apenas había tenido tiempo para estar con su mejor amiga. La otra parte, esperaba inquietante a que nadie las encontrara, nadie del comité ni ninguno de sus amigos, o todo estaría arruinado. En serio necesitaban hablar.

Por otro lado, Mimi comenzaba a cavilar cuál sería la excusa, luego no deseaba excusarse, y después quería hacerlo de nuevo. Entonces la miró, su mejor amiga con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperando escuchar las palabras que se debieron pronunciar desde el primer día.

—Sora, sé que me he comportado de una manera distinta toda la semana…

—¿Perdón?

Mimi no esperaba ser interrumpida, solamente quería soltarlo todo de una vez.

—Escucha, sí, te estuve evitando todo este tiempo. No quería… no quería pensar en qué haríamos ahora, cómo serían las cosas después, ¿entiendes? —la castaña se trabó, e hizo garabatos con las manos para despejar su mente—. Es difícil explicarlo para mí.

—No te sigo Mimi.

—¡Por favor, Sora! ¡Mañana te vas del país! ¡Del continente! —dijo Mimi, alzando el tono de su voz sin en verdad desearlo—. ¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir? ¿Cómo crees que se sienten los demás? Nadie está feliz con que te vayas.

—Pues precisamente, por eso pensé que debíamos estar juntas… quién sabe cuando nos veamos de nuevo. Tú más que nadie deberías entenderme —contestó la mayor, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Intento, Sora, en serio intento entenderte pero parece que lo único que te importó toda la semana fue la estúpida fiesta de graduación.

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Cómo el rostro de Sora se alejaba de la faceta pacífica y torcía el ceño, insatisfecha.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó con tono hiriente—. Entonces mi fiesta es una estupidez, ¿eso quieres decir?

—No, no —se apresuró a corregir la de vestido plateado—. No quise decir eso realmente.

—¡Pero lo dijiste!

Sora gruñó un segundo y pateó el suelo con su tacón largo, se cruzó de brazos y siguió admirando la imagen de Mimi, balbuceando, intentando explicarlo todo sin darle oportunidad de hacerlo.

—No puedo creerlo. Pensé que estarías orgullosa por lo que había hecho todos estos años, pensé en ti, en ustedes, les dediqué este triunfo y… ¿eso piensas realmente? ¿Qué todo es una tontería?

—¡No! ¡No me importa nada de esto, solamente quiero arreglarlo todo de una buena vez! —explotó Mimi. Volvió a examinar la cara de Sora, como sus ojos se iban abriendo más y comenzó a repasar sus palabras. Había metido la pata por segunda vez en la noche. ¿Qué le ocurría?—. Sora, Sora, no quise decir eso realmente.

La arruga en su frente cambió, y simplemente la ira desapareció al no saber dónde colocarla. Le dolía, a Sora le dolía escuchar que a Mimi realmente no le importaba la amistad… y si era así ¿entonces para qué arreglar algo que no estaba verdaderamente roto? Algo que ni siquiera existía.

—¿Sabes? Habría sido mejor haberte dejado llena de lodo aquel día en el parque y haberme ido corriendo.

Sora dio media vuelta y desapareció de la vista de Mimi lo más rápido que le fue posible, entrando inmediatamente al salón. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Eso no había sonado como una disculpa en ningún momento. Ni ella lo había tomado como tal. Parecía más bien que estuviera echándole la culpa a la fiesta de graduación, y Sora se lo había tomado muy apecho… porque efectivamente era importante para ella.

Mimi se quedó sentada, dándose golpes en el pecho por ser tan tonta. ¡En serio quería a Sora! Pero también estaba dolida por su ida… y Sora tampoco se sentía muy feliz con ello.

Por un momento recordó una frase en su discurso, una frase que ella debió reconocer desde un principio. _"Guardemos en nuestros corazones todos los momentos que pasamos con esos amigos, recordémoslos tal y como son ahora, y luego, cuando nos sintamos mal, pensemos en ellos y sonriamos con cada memoria de nuestra vida en esta "crisálida" divertida._"

Imaginó sus últimos días, cuando ambas fueron al cine a ver películas de vampiros y gritar como locas, sus conversaciones en Internet donde terminaban burlándose una de la otra, y en la vida real las veces que el hombro de una estaba para la otra. Cuando pasaron las vacaciones juntas en el bosque, las noches que durmieron en casa de la otra y comieron chatarra hasta el amanecer. Y más… existían otras millones de cosas que las ataban como mejores amigas, y por supuesto, el primer encuentro.

Durante ocho años su amistad había comenzado con un simple juego, cuando en realidad sus actitudes y personalidades chocaban tremendamente. ¿Esa era una señal para tener que alejarse desde el principio? ¿O el hecho de ceder era la luz verde que ignoraron todo el tiempo?

Un cambió sacó a Mimi de sus cavilaciones y miró hacia su mano, donde había una gota muy pequeña y fría. Una más se sumó al lado de ésta y a medida que su mismo peso la hacía deslizarse terminó uniéndose a la otra y recorrer el caminó hasta tocar el suelo.

Si eso era lo que debía pasar… que así fuera.

La de rizos canela corrió hasta dentro del salón secándose sus débiles lágrimas con el antebrazo, por primera vez, dejó de importarle que se corriera su maquillaje. Lo que estaba buscando no lo veía por ningún lado.

Varios minutos más tarde, luego de estar buscando comenzó a desesperarse. El salón era enorme y muchas más personas vestían de azul, sólo que ninguna de esos individuos eran pelirrojos y de piel tostada.

Entonces la mano de alguien aterrizó en su hombro, Mimi volteó horrorizada.

—¡Yamato! ¡Santo Dios me asustaste! —dijo Mimi, pero no le dio tiempo al rubio de hablar—. ¿De casualidad has visto a Sora?

—De hecho venía a preguntarte lo mismo —eso la tomó desprevenida, no preguntó el porqué pues Yamato lo dijo inmediatamente—. Se acercó a nosotros y dijo que la fiesta debía continuar, luego Taichi quiso hablar con ella y no la encontramos. Pensábamos que estaba contigo.

Mimi sintió un bajón en su cabeza y un golpe en el corazón, cayendo en cuenta que era su culpa que ahora Sora se perdiera su graduación. Porque había menospreciado todo su trabajo, porque no supo actuar bien.

—¿Entonces… Sora se fue? —preguntó Mimi, más para sí misma que para Matt.

—No lo sé, esperamos que no.

—¡Tengo que encontrarla! —prometió.

Mimi se dio media vuelta y giró su largo vestido elegante, levantándolo un poco para así no caer al correr. No dudó en pasar la entrada principal, donde Taichi estaba con las manos ocupadas, una en la cabeza por el estrés y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono celular.

—¡Dónde se pudo haber metido esa chica! ¡No sé qué rayos le pasa! —vociferó Tai—. Un momento está dando su discurso como toda una recién graduada y al otro se comporta como de guardería, escondiéndose de todos —junto con él también se encontraban Takeru y Hikari, que no dejaban de preocuparse por la pelirroja y preguntando por ella—. Parece que piensa que esto es un parque de diversiones para jugar a las escondidas.

¡Eso era! En aquel momento Sora no podía acudir a otro lugar.

—Tai —lo llamó Mimi acercándose sin cuidado de tropezar con sus grandes tacones—. Necesito que me lleves a un lugar.

—¿Qué?

—Que sé dónde está Sora.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió Hikari.

—Mimi… es medianoche, ¿cómo piensas buscarla a estas horas? —advirtió Takeru.

La interpelada torció los ojos, no deseaba discutir con ellos porque cuestionaban sus presentimientos… su sexto sentido.

—Di que me llevarás Taichi —insistió.

Él la miró por un momento y supo que algo andaba mal. Su pulso estaba quieto pero oía la respiración apresurada, sintió que para Mimi era algo de vida o muerte.

—Confío en ti.

Entonces Mimi dio rienda suelta a su caminar y con grandes zancadas se acercó al estacionamiento con Taichi detrás de ella, dejando en la entrada de la recepción a Tk, Kari y Matt, esperando poder encontrar a la recién graduada lo más pronto posible.

.

.

Sus pies colgaban en el aire y los movía a la par para impulsarse en el columpio. Con ambas manos en las sogas para no caerse, Sora se encontraba sola en el parque.

La luz de enfrente iluminaba completamente el lugar donde ella se encontraba, creando una única sombra de ella misma sobre el columpio. Un aire frío cargado de nostalgia susurró en su rostro y cerró los ojos para poder acordarse de ello.

No recordaba cada paso de aquel día pero sí su rostro al ver como su madre la llamaba desde lejos, dejando de lado el juego con sus amigos para conocer a Mimi. Resonó en su cabeza el momento en que le dijo a su mejor amiga que deseaba no haberla conocido, pero con otras palabras… eso le había hecho un agujero en el corazón.

Se sentía tan mal que no había podido irse a casa, Toshiko le preguntaría acerca de lo ocurrido, por qué llegaba tan temprano y por qué lloraba. Sí, Sora estaba derramando lágrimas de aberración que en un momento fueron de resentimiento hacia Mimi, porque de cierto modo se sentía traicionada; la otra razón era la inmadurez con la que abandonó su propia celebración y se arrastró al parque para estar sola.

Luego de haberse balanceado por casi media hora comenzó a pensar que había sido suficiente soledad. El momento en el que sus pies descalzos tocaron la tibia arena, sintió un cosquilleo afable; se inclinó y son sus manos palpó la misma tierra fresca. Si tan solo estuviera húmedo… si hubiera llovido en la mañana como aquel día… quizá podría…

—Sabía que estabas aquí.

Al momento en que volteó notó a una Mimi muy preocupada, un poco inquieta y de cierto modo incómoda.

—Te acordaste.

—Cómo no hacerlo —contestó inmediatamente—. Aquí siempre te encuentro.

Sora hizo un mohín de alegría que intentó ocultar.

—Debería buscar lugares más difíciles.

—Por favor, no —respondió la castaña con un toque de comedia. Ambas no podían dejar de pensar qué pasaría ahora—. Escucha… antes de que me mandes al diablo quiero pedirte perdón.

Sora se puso de pie y la miró de frente, un poco hacia arriba pues la castaña sí tenía zapatos altos, aunque la pelirroja no bajó la guardia.

—No quiero que te vayas, me duele mucho tener que decirte adiós —la voz de Mimi comenzó a quebrarse poco a poco, hasta que tuvo que detenerse y respirar profundamente para continuar. Sora solamente la escuchaba, recordando todo lo que Zoe pensaba de la situación… realmente era eso… era la distancia—. Eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida, no tengo un estúpido diario como todas las niñas porque te tengo a ti, y tú conservas todo lo que te digo y más, eres el reflejo de todo lo que he aprendido de amistad y no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga solamente porque se marcha a París… ¿Me entiendes? Dime que me entiendes, Sora.

—¿Por qué…? —Sora intentó mantenerse fuerte pero un segundo después no pudo evitar sentir el ardor en sus ojos y cerrarlos mientras se calentaban en gotas saladas—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…?

—Porque realmente no quería incomodarte, estabas tan emocionada con toda la idea, todos llegaban a preguntarte cosas y te ibas ocupada a terminar los arreglos que… me sentí desplazada y tomé todo mal, le eché la culpa a la fiesta y sé que estuvo mal.

Ya no pudo evitar más, y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. Mimi la acogió con un abrazo fuerte y ambas lloraron sin pena, llorar una en el hombro de la otra era algo íntimo y especial para ambas.

—Mimi, soy una tonta… —murmuró Sora.

—¿Tú? Pero sí tú no has hecho nada malo.

—¡Claro que sí! Me dejé llevar por todas esas tonterías del comité y me olvidé de todos ustedes… no les dediqué el tiempo que merecían —dijo—. Lo siento tanto…

Sora se encogió de hombros y no quiso apartarse de su mejor amiga.

—Tuve miedo que te olvidaras de mí y consiguieras una nueva mejor amiga en Francia, ya sabes, una de esas "supermodelos" que hablan como si tuvieran una ardilla en su garganta.

Ambas se rieron por el comentario y soltaron el agarre para que Sora pudiera golpearle el hombro con ternura.

—Tonta, tú eres mi supermodelo americana, no necesito ninguna otra.

Ambas se abrazaron un segundo más y fueron interrumpidas por unos cuantos aplausos de alguien más que estuvo viendo toda la escena desde lejos.

—Ambas son unas tontas —dijo Tai, cuando finalmente estuvo cerca de ellas y su voz era audible en el enorme espacio al aire libre.

—Ja. Ja. Ja —se burló Sora por un momento, y luego se acercó para abrazarlo del mismo modo que abrazó a Mimi, sólo que tuvo que estirar más sus brazos para alcanzarlo—. También siento haberme olvidado de ti.

—Lo entiendo, y no te preocupes, de todos modos yo tampoco tuve mucho tiempo esta semana…

Una vez el abrazo acabó, Sora puso su mirada en el suelo. Sin saber de qué otra forma disculparse por haber huido.

—Y… ¿estoy perdonada? —preguntó Mimi de pronto.

Sora iba a responder, pero Taichi se le adelantó.

—Si eso no fue una disculpa, juro que iré a mi casa y me golpearé con un martillo en la cabeza.

—Me encantaría ver eso —respondió con tono mordaz hacia su amigo—, pero sí tienes razón… ¿Yo estoy disculpada?

—Claro que sí.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Marchémonos de una vez!

Taichi se puso en tiempo para caminar de retorno al estacionamiento del parque pero un momento más tarde se fijó que caminaba solo y las chicas iban hacia otra dirección del parque.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué se quedan aquí paradas?

—Vamos en un rato. No tardamos —contestó Mimi, quitándose los zapatos.

Tai rodó los ojos y suspiró clamando paciencia.

—¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo? —vociferó acercándose a ellas.

—Nos vamos juntas —respondió Sora—. No te preocupes.

El moreno de dieciocho años se cruzó de brazos y las miró con una ceja arriba.

—Claro… ¿y creen que las dejaré solas tan tarde?

—¡Hola! —dijo Mimi, moviendo su mano alrededor de su cara con actitud pedante—. Este rostro necesita maquillaje y en tu auto no hay ni una pizca de eso. A menos que seas…

—¡No! ¡Aahh! —exclamó sin dejarla completar la frase, ambas de carcajearon de la cara de asco que puso Taichi—. ¡Hagan lo que quieran! Creo que tendré una embolia pulmonar esta noche por culpa de ustedes dos…

Ambas chicas sonrieron y se quedaron en esa parte del parque, para luego marcharse de nuevo a la grandiosa fiesta de graduación de Sora, Taichi y Yamato. Ahora con expectativas más claras, sin problemas o resentimientos. Solamente disfrutarían de la última noche en Odaiba juntas.

.

.

Una vez atravesaron la gran entrada decorada con un arco bien estructurado, se enfrentaron al montón de gente del comité, ahogaron a Sora entre preguntas que ella no quería responder y solamente dijo con un tono neutro: "Dejen de preocuparse, es nuestra última noche, hay que disfrutarla". Y su palabra se cumplió como si fuera la de una Reina.

La música se apoderó de los cuerpos de todos los alumnos —graduados y no graduados— que se encontraban en el salón, invitándolos a la pista de baile a sacudir el esqueleto. Sora tuvo más de dos bailes movidos con Takeru y uno con Joe, donde la vergüenza se alejó del universitario y se movió como jamás lo había hecho.

Taichi, otro de los graduados, compartió con casi todas las chicas del club de porristas y les robó suspiros a más de una, dejándolas con ganas de seguir bailando a su lado. Mimi se dedicó a poner en movimiento a los dos pies izquierdos de Izzy y mantener a Iori despierto. Miyako y Ken sostuvieron a Davis por horas para que dejara a la pobre Hikari disfrutar de una sola pieza con el rubio menor, mientras el hermano mayor de éste tuvo su momento estelar de la noche pues Sora le pidió el favor a su banda de tocar un par de canciones.

La última media hora de celebración fue para ambas pues no dejaron de hacer locuras en la pista de baile y todos se turnaban a para payasear con ellas en una noche que recordarían por años, pues jamás hubo tanto drama en un solo día de sus vidas como ese. Y lo mejor aún, dormir con la satisfacción de saber que su amistad estaba reforzada y renovada.

Que una estaría al lado de la otra, a pesar que ella debiera marcharse de la ciudad temprano al día siguiente, y con ello, dejar un vacío en los corazones de sus amigos y familia.

Con sus cabezas sobre las almohadas, cerraron los ojos, sabiendo que tendrían recuerdos maravillosos de los que reírse por años, incluso después de salir de la crisálida.

.

.

Un hombre vestido de blanco y negro se acercó a la mesita donde se encontraba aquella jovencita, llevaba un atuendo precioso azul rey y unos hermosos tacones negros con mallas del mismo color que resaltaban el porte que tenía. Él intentó llamarla por su nombre pues la conocía muy bien, pero la chica estaba sumida en su pequeño y fino teléfono de última generación con los auriculares puestos, hasta que el señor se vio obligado a tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Disculpe, señorita ¿desea algo para ordenar? —inquirió educadamente. Al momento, la chica volteó a verlo y le sonrió amenamente.

—No por ahora, gracias, estoy esperando a alguien —contestó con simpatía.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo el hombre—. Una cita.

La joven se carcajeó con voz canturria y cabeceó negando.

—Len, siempre que vengo aquí piensas que tendré una cita con un chico.

—Es que siempre me ha parecido extraño que una chica tan guapa como usted no haya tenido una sola cita desde que nos visita.

—Pues ya ves, soy un poquito inusual —le respondió divertida—. En realidad espero a una amiga.

En ese momento se acordó que en sus piernas tenía un pequeño sobre con fotografías antiguas. Llamó al hombre por su nombre antes de que se marchara para que observara un par de imágenes.

La primera era de ella misma, sólo que un poco más joven y con el cabello más corto. A su lado se encontraba una chica más, con un vestido casi rojo y un sombrero de vaquera que le quedaba sumamente gracioso. La siguiente fotografía era de la otra chica castaña sola, con un lindo vestido plateado, sentada en un columpio, descalza. Ella misma sonrió al ver las fotografías.

—Es ella —dijo finalmente—. Se llama Mimi.

—Es muy bonita.

—Lo es. Oh, mira, allí viene.

Sora dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se levantó para ser vista por su amiga; apenas la vio, corrió hacia ella arrastrando las maletas que llevaba consigo por el viaje. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, se abrazaron como si fueran niñas pequeñas, porque tener diecinueve y veinte años respectivamente no las hacía unas ancianas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —soltó Sora—. ¡Tú cabello está negro! ¡Es negro!

—¡Y tú dejaste crecer el tuyo!

Entonces volvieron a abrazarse un rato más. Después de casi dos años eternos por fin habían logrado verse. Enseguida, Sora presentó a su mejor amiga con el hombre que atendía en aquel restaurante y se marchó a traer un par de tazones de té para ambas mujeres que no dejaron de parlotear todo el rato.

Sora prefirió que fuera Mimi quien comenzara a contar cómo seguía la vida en Japón. La chica, ahora azabache, habló de la actitud que tomó cada amigo cuando supieron que ella iría a Francia. Yolei había muerto de envidia, y Hikari quiso entrar en la maleta a como de lugar. Taichi siempre hablaba con Sora, al menos tres o dos veces por semana y seguían siendo buenos amigos, por lo que no hubo amenazas de su parte, sólo le dijo que disfrutara de la enorme ciudad los días que estaría allí. Además de traerle un dulce de regreso.

La pelirroja habló de la visita que recibió la Navidad pasada de Takeru y Yamato, pues sus abuelos también vivían en Francia y los hermanos no pudieron dejar pasar la oportunidad que tenían frente a sus narices de ver a su amiga que se había marchado tan lejos.

El tema de los chicos ya era algo común en sus conversaciones. Mimi habló de haber tenido tres citas en todo el mes y verse forzada a rechazar un par más pues el tiempo no siempre estaba a su favor; mientras Sora le respondió lo mismo que a el mesero del restaurante: Que ella era una chica un poquito inusual.

Los franceses no le parecían muy atractivos, uno que otro tenían magia para dar y recibir pero la carrera y el trabajo de medio tiempo le quitaban los ánimos de buscar un chico al cual no le dedicaría demasiada atención.

La plática se extendió hasta terminar las tazas de té y quedar completamente satisfechas.

—Es genial estar en París —aseguró Mimi con un tono entusiasta—. ¡Muero por ir de compras contigo y mi hermosa tarjeta de crédito! —risas escaparon de sus gargantas y no se preocuparon de lo que pensaran los demás clientes; que eran unas niñas grandes sin padres responsables o unas viejas sin nada más que hacer en sus vidas. Eso más bien le agregaba más cómica al asunto—. En serio estoy muy agradecida de que me regalas este viaje por mi cumpleaños. Debió haber costado una fortuna…

De pronto Mimi se sintió avergonzada de ello, pues estuvo reuniendo muchas semanas para poder viajar y luego de un incidente con su automóvil se vio obligada a gastar todos sus ahorros en una reparación gracias a un estúpido que no veía bien en la carretera.

—No. Ya te dije, mujer… tengo un amigo que trabaja en la agencia y fue fácil conseguirlo. Deja de preocuparte —dijo—. Además, era eso o irme yo a Odaiba, y creí que tú en serio merecías venir a París.

—¡Eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener! —Mimi se puso de pie y la abrazó aún más fuerte que antes, dejándole claro a todos los que se encontraban en el pequeño lugar el cariño inmenso que sentían una por la otra—. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti…

La chica abrió su gran bolso blanco y sacó de él una caja mediana forrada con papel plateado y un lindo moño rosado, lo extendió y colocó a un lado de la mano de Sora.

—¿Para mí? —cuestionó la pelirroja.

—Pues claro tonta, ¿para quién más podría ser?

Sora abrió el paquete con cuidado y se topó con un objeto realmente hermoso. Con cuidado tomó el colgante y lo apreció aún más una vez estuvo en sus manos. Era un hermoso corazón dorado del tamaño de una moneda.

—Ábrelo —dijo su amiga con una sonrisa estampada en sus labios por la emoción de la pelirroja al ver el obsequio.

Lentamente, introdujo la uña en la cerradura y se mostraron ambas imágenes en el relicario. Las dos chicas cuando eran niñas, llenas de lodo y con sonrisas contagiosas. Los ojos de Sora brillaron sin querer con la otra fotografía en miniatura, eran sus padres. Mimi sabía cuánto los extrañaba. La pelirroja pensó que no podía existir mejor regalo que tener a su amiga por dos semanas con ella… Ese era un buen día.

—Es precioso —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Mimi se carcajeó por cómo Sora balbuceaba las gracias.

—Mi madre tuvo esa fotografía escondida todo el tiempo, la encontré hace unos meses, fue pura suerte —comentó orgullosa de ello.

—Satoe es genial —respondió la otra, aún sin tener mucho para agregar.

—Y con la otra tuve que recibir ayuda de Toshiko, estaba muy contenta con la idea.

Sora asintió, al momento que recordó que ella también tenía una sorpresa. Se puso el relicario con cuidado y sacó de uno de los sobres un regalo también envuelto. Mimi no preguntó absolutamente nada y lo abrió mirándola con picardía, para Sora no había un límite.

Un lindo portarretrato se asomó por una esquina mientras la chica iba rasgando el papel de color verde. La foto se conectaba con las que ella le había mostrado al mesero, era el día de su graduación, ambas chicas con sus vestidos hermosos pero, nuevamente, los pies estaban descalzos y el barniz de uñas colorado de Mimi resaltaba sobre las brunas de Sora.

—Pensamos lo mismo —agregó Sora, mientras esperaba la reacción de Mimi que no se hizo esperar pues su voz se volvió repentinamente más aguda y divertida.

—¡Bromeas! ¡Este regalo es hermoso! ¿Estamos conectadas o qué?

—Quizás…

Aún encantadas con sus respectivos regalos, decidieron que era momento de marcharse al departamento de la pelirroja pues Mimi aún tenía un poco de sueño y no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario.

Sin embargo, el cansancio y todo pareció dispersarse una vez montaron el taxi. El auto las llevo intencionalmente por hermosos lugares en la ciudad, a pesar de haber suficiente luz solar, las Catedrales lucían hermosas y brillantes. La gente que pasaba caminando frente a ellas se veía mucho mejor, muy arreglada y a la moda. Los almacenes con enormes vitrales donde mostraban la ropa también llamaron la atención de Mimi, mientras Sora suprimía una risa pues su plan había sido mostrarle sólo una pequeña parte de París.

El rostro de Mimi se iluminó de fantasía cuando atravesaron el Arco del Triunfo, tantas personas en las calles, los demás autos. París y Francia completa eran un sueño…

Hora de recorrido no le pareció demasiado mal. La magia continuó incrementando por la hermosa e interesante arquitectura de cada casa o edificación que Mimi lograba ver, tantos colores y tanta sobriedad la maravillaban.

Sus ojos se posaron en un edificio blanco y el taxi se detuvo justo en frente de él. Mimi miró a Sora con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

—No lo digas…

—No he dicho nada —respondió al otra, aún divertida.

—Bro-meas —dijo Mimi, dividiendo la palabra en dos sílabas.

Sora le dijo algo al hombre en francés que Mimi no pudo entender ni una palabra, entonces se bajó inmediatamente para abrirle la puerta a su amiga. Ése era su departamento.

Una vez dentro Mimi se lanzó a un sofá giratorio y dio vueltas sobre él con gritos de emoción. La emoción la silla terminó cuando Sora llevó las maletas a su habitación y dejó la mandíbula en el suelo de la impresión. Monturas, texturas, el color, la cama, todo era un sueño.

—Comienzo a pensar que robaste un banco y compraste todo esto…

Sora se rió por el comentario.

—Yo no compré nada de esto, todo lo que ves es gracias a la beca —aclaró mientras se sentaba cansada en la enorme cama—. En cada departamento viven los estudiantes a los cuales se les dio la oportunidad de venir a Francia, creí habértelo mencionado la primera semana que estuve aquí.

—Oh cierto, creo que perdí la noción de los dos años.

Ambas se quedaron recostadas mirando la ropa de cama que decoraba la estructura hermosamente. Mimi seguía pensando qué hacer durante las cuatro semanas que se quedaría en compañía de Sora, pensando su emoción al poder subir en la Torre Eiffel, entrar al Museo Louvre o la grandeza que implicaría ver frente a frente la Catedral de Notre-Dame; y pensar que para Sora todas esas cosas eran algo de todos los días la agotaba mentalmente, y el entumecimiento de sus piernas le dejó en claro lo cansada que estaba. El cuerpo le pedía a gritos que durmiera.

Sora, por su parte, pensaba en algo más para impresionar a Mimi. Volteó a verla y prefirió hacerlo ahora, antes que se quedara dormida sobre su cama.

—Meems —la llamó cariñosamente con un empujón en el hombro—. Hay una última cosa que necesitas ver.

—¿Más? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me llevarás a ver un castillo? ¿A una Reina? ¡No me digas que tú eres una Reina!

La pelirroja rodó los ojos ante la imaginación de su mejor amiga.

—No, no y… no… Debes taparte los ojos —de un cajón de la peinadora sacó un pañuelo de seda y lo colocó sobre los ojos de Mimi, levantándola de la cama casi arrastrándola por todo el departamento hasta el ascensor.

Una vez en planta baja, la guió hasta esa parte que ella había hecho. Desde el primer día anhelaba ver la reacción de Mimi, y había emitido todo comentario acerca de su hazaña en las conversaciones que tenían por Internet a las dos de la madrugada.

Sora colocó a su mejor amiga en posición y quitó la venda.

—Ay, por Dios… —dijo, al momento comenzó a reírse—. ¿Tú?

Ella asintió con la cabeza a medida que caminaba por el pequeño parque detrás del departamento, arreglado exactamente de la misma manera en la que estaba el parque en el cual se habían conocido.

—No tengo una beca por nada —se explicó Sora—. Y la dueña de la edificación nos dejó experimentar a mi grupo y a mí. Lindo ¿no?

—Es genial —contestó asombrada—. ¡Mira! ¡Hasta el columpio es del mismo color!

Mimi corrió saltando como una niña hasta los juegos, seguida de Sora que tomó asiento al lado de ella y comenzaron a columpiarse, compitiendo a ver quién llegaba más alto. Mimi llegó mucho más arriba pues era un poco más alta y siempre había tenido más fuerza que Sora, las carcajadas inundaron el pequeño parque escondido y los demás infantes también se las quedaban mirando sorprendidos, luego se reían con ellas.

La edad no podía cambiar el espíritu infantil que las azotaba cuando estaban juntas. No podían dejar de ser quienes realmente eran y actuar como tontas. Qué importaba que Mimi fuera una chef en Japón, que importaba que Sora se convirtiera en una diseñadora de modas reconocida… ellas seguirían estando locas de remate.

El cansancio detuvo a Sora primero, mientras Mimi seguía moviéndose intentando detenerse pues la fuerza que había aplicado para impulsarse había sido bastante.

Un extraño golpeteo obligó a Sora a mirar en su brazo la gota, luego otra, y otra. El único que lloraba era el cielo. Estaba lloviendo… Los niños más pequeños comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones, y la pelirroja no se quedó atrás pues también corrió para no mojarse su hermoso atuendo cuidadosamente planificado.

Pero un momento más tarde volteó al darse cuenta que Mimi no la seguía, entonces ocurrió…

Una bola de lodo cayó en su pecho, manchando su vestido y parte del rostro.

—Con que sí, ¿eh princesita?… te gusta jugar rudo —dijo al tiempo que se agachaba para preparar su armamento de lodo.

—No, realmente es una venganza —ella también preparó su siguiente ataque y lo mantuvo en la mano derecha, mientras cargaba la izquierda—. Perdono, Sora, pero no olvido.

Así comenzó una guerra idéntica al día que se conocieron, el atuendo de Mimi terminó con un color caoba y el de la pelirroja se volvió chocolate, casi negro, aunque ligeramente podía confundirse con algo más asqueroso.

Sus cabellos, negros y rojizos terminaron pegados a su rostro, aunque la lluvia las bañara seguían estando sucias, pero se divertían como nunca. Luego de tanto tiempo estudiando, estresándose, trabajando y extrañando una a la otra, lograron por fin olvidarse de esos asuntos que las preocupaban y divertirse como no lo harían usualmente.

Terminaron en el suelo, empapadas y envueltas en carcajadas… cuando la lluvia cesó, y cinco minutos más tarde en los que no dejaron de mirarse una a la otra y burlarse de su apariencia, el cielo se aclaró extrañamente.

—Estas lluvias de verano sí que son impredecibles —dijo Mimi con la vista en alto.

Sora vociferó con emoción y alzó un brazo, apuntando al lugar que Mimi debía mirar.

—¡Un arco iris!

—¡Eso sí que fue rápido! —agregó, pero no pudo decir más nada pues se quedó sumida en los colores que veía, era demasiado grande y literalmente estaba sobre ellas. Hacia mucho tiempo que no veían uno… mucho menos juntas—. Es muy bonito.

—Lo es.

Más personas se asomaron desde las ventanas y observaron el colorido arco iris, entonces una voz masculina captó la atención de ambas, vociferando una frase que las hizo sonrojar y luego volver a reír. No importaba las tonterías que dijeran.

—Tengo la cámara allá arriba. Quiero guardar la primera fotografía.

—¿Unas carreras al ascensor? —dijo Sora, mientras se ponía de pie y extendía una mano para ayudar a Mimi.

—Ya rugiste —Mimi sonrió burlonamente y jaló a Sora al suelo al momento de tomar su mano, así ella salió corriendo para llegar de primera, no sin antes resbalarse con el lodo de sus zapatos y soltar millones de carcajadas en todos los que observaban.

Ambas eran sumamente felices, estaban unidas y aunque cuatro semanas más tarde Mimi tuviera que regresar al continente Asiático, ambas recordarían cada uno de los días que pasaron juntas en París. Comiendo en cada restaurante, preparando comidas por Mimi o probándose ropa diseñada por Sora, visitando lugares turísticos, viendo arco iris llenas de loco o lo fuera… serían sus recuerdos, esos que llevarían con ellas hasta el último día.

.

.

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Fin! Espero que les haya gustado, como ven… hubo drama, digo… ¿acaso existe algún escrito mío que no tenga drama? ¡Gracias a Sora por dejarme jugar con la historia!

Agradecerle a Sora por todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas. ¡Te quiero muchísimo, amiga! ¡Feliz Aniversario! Gracias por hacerme reír en cada momento que estuve deprimida y por detenerme cuando iba a hacer una locura. Por tus consejos y las coca-colas que me lanzaste, formé un emporio de refrescos y me volví millonaria, ¿sabías? Me compré un dinosaurio para que cuidara la tienda y El gato con Botas es el dependiente, recibí un Oscar por las mejores cuñas televisivas y secuestré a Taylor Swift para obligarla a cantarte una canción el 21 de marzo. Ups.

Ah, y como extra, la traducción. Arc-en-ciel es francés para Arco Iris. ¡Un poquito de idiomas!

Ah, y para los que estaban preocupados, ya la próxima semana comenzaré a actualizar y poner cada una de mis historias al día. No crean que me olvidé de eso. ¡Gracias por su paciencia lectores! Nos estamos viendo.

Besos.  
_Rose_.


End file.
